chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ms. Aston
Chasina Corlissa Aston is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 10: School. She is an old blood Atari, and teaches at the school. Her known abilities include Hydroplosion, Emotion Manipulation, Portal Creation, Disintegration, Precognitive Shield, Foreknowledge and Feigning, while Invincibility is her unique one. She has no known Guardian. She is in her late thirties. Appearance Ms. Aston is very youthful looking, and appears younger than her actual age, without her having to have made any effort to cause this. She is slender and slim-built, and stands at around 5'6. She is very delicate looking. Her hair is naturally a medium brown, but she colours it red, and her eyes are also brown. She has pale skin, and a few freckles. She tends to dress very simply. Her Mark is located upon her right shoulder. Personality She is a very private person, who doesn't open up much and doesn't like to tell others much of herself. She also doesn't like to show much of her thoughts and emotions. She's usually quite serious and businesslike, and she is a skilled teacher, although sometimes a little strict. Abilities As with all other old-blood Atari, she can automatically sense the emotions of others, and can survive without food, water or air, but not without the company of other people. She has inherited most of her abilities from her direct ancestors, and also possesses her own unique ability. In her case, this ability is easily her most powerful. *Her unique ability is Invincibility. This means she's immune to all physical abilities, cannot be physically beaten, is incredibly strong and difficult to harm. *She also has the ability of Feigning. She can feign convincingly, lie without being caught and fake objects. *She possesses a Precognitive Shield. This means she can choose to block others from perceiving her future, if she chooses to do so. *She also possesses the ability of Hydroplosion, which means she can create water-based explosions. *In addition to these, she has the ability of Disintegration, so she can collapse molecular structure with a click of her fingers. *She has the ability of Portal Creation, which means she can make portals to transport herself from one location to another. *She also has the ability of Emotion Manipulation, which means she can alter the emotions of others. *She also possesses the ability of Foreknowledge and can give herself knowledge of future events when she chooses to do so. Family & Relationships Ms. Aston comes from a relatively new family of old-blood Atari, as reflected by her shorter amount of abilities in comparison to others. She has several siblings. However, both of her parents were only children themselves. History Ms. Aston grew up in an isolated family living somewhere in southern England, and had little contact with the human world during her childhood. She was recruited into the school about 3 years after it was founded. It was she who informed Sky Ashford and Nick Harvard that Daniel Harvard had been captured, after the raid. It was also she who told the two brothers how they were effectively doomed to die after Sky's death, as Guardians who had lost their Atari. A few months after Sky was revived, Ms. Aston passed her a letter from the Atari Old Blood Council requesting she join them. Etymology Though her first name has never been revealed in the roleplay, it is Chasina, a Hebrew name meaning "powerful, strong, mighty, a protection". This is a reference to her unique ability of Invincibility. Her middle name, Corlissa, is English meaning "cheerfulness, joy", which is a reference to her ability of Emotion Manipulation and some of the emotions she could produce in others. This was her mother's name, as traditional, and she inherited the ability from her mother. Her surname is English and means "eastern town". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Old Blood Atari